Edward Strata
Edward was a blader that was known as "The Fourth Ruler" with in The Guardians and possesses the beyblade, Burn Fireblaze V145AS. In addition he also owns the beywheel Raging Shredder Zurafa. Physical Appearance Edward is a tall young man with dark brown eyes and black short hair. In addition he has a small scar above his right eye. He is mostly seen sporting a black coat that reaches down to his knees. He also wears a sleeveless black shirt and long pants. History Background Edward Strata was recuted as a membet of The Guardians at the age of 5, making his the youngest member ever joining the group. Sometime during his childhood, he catches a group of kids bullying a young girl. Amazed that Edward defeted them with ease, in a 3-to-1 battle. Do to his actions, the older brother of one his opponents challenged him to a battle. As the battle dragged on, it was revealed that Edward was just toying around with his opponent. As his opponent frustrations grow Edward's Burn Fireblaze V145AS delivers the finishing blow. As a member of The Guardians he challenges Ruby Ambrose to a beybattle, do to she denying the groups previous attempt unite her with the group. During the course of the battle Ruby realizes he was the young boy she meet as a young girl. Edward is later seen in various videos facing against other opponents, with other members of the group. Arrival of the Fourth Ruler Edward Strata made his debut appearance by dispatching various bladers with ease. It was then revealed that five of the bladers, are celeberties learning how to battle for the up coming Celeberty Beyblade Challenge. ''In which five celeberties are assigned to a professional blader to train them. Harsh Training Edward and Dennis continue training the five celeberties in the art of blading. As there trainees beys continue to struggle to cross the tin wire bridge, Dennis launches his own beyblade only to be overunned by Burn Fireblaze's immense speed and finishing the obsticle corse with ease. Fallowed by Dennis's beyblade, ''Guardian Goreim DF145SB attack which is countered with a bright light that blinds everyone sight. Edward is eating his meal as he watches an idia pop into Dennis head, he challeges his trainees to defeat his new aquired beyblade, Thief Phoenic 85XF in exchange for a day off. He smiles and nodes his head he rather face them all at one for a better challenge. As they launch there beyblades Guardian Genbull AD145W²D appears with in the stadium, prompting Edward to circle around his new friend like a shark would do to his pray. "It can only be Blake", as Dennis questions him about the identity of this new blader. Like I said "It can only be Blake, a man like me, one of The Guardians. Celeberty Takedown Edward is seen watching various matches during the "Celeberty Beylade Challenge", while having a convesation with other bladers. Ichiro questions the perpous of the battles. As he explains the actual reasons for the match, he is interupted by a young man, he hands him a small package. Later he is seen in the end of the "CBC" as he launches a his beywheel, Raging Wing Phoenix. Battles Beyblades *'Dark Gasher GB145DS': Edward's first bey, its a balance-type beyblade he used as a child to battle. *'Burn Fireblaze V145AS': The beyblade that was used five years prior to the current events. *'Raging Shredder Zurafa': Edward beywheel that he carries along whit this beyblade. Special Moves Dark Gasher GB145DS *'Dark Claw': Gasher strikes his opponent with its blade. Burn Fireburn V145AS *'Blazing Wing': Burn Phoenix flaps its wings, as it takes to the sky in flames as in rushes down to its opponent. *'Crimson Helix': Burn Fireburn V145AS releases a swirl of flames. *'Burning Tempest ': It generates a giant tornado of fire to defeat it's opponent. (*During battles, the color of the flames would vary depending on the power, white being the hotter of the flames, fallowed by blue.) Thief Phoenic Raging Shredder Zurafa *'Exceeding Flame Rush': Zurafa engulfs itself in flames, leaving a trail of fires as it rushes the opponent. Gear Edward wields a dark red Zero-G Launcher which replaced his old gold Rev Up Launcher that he used during his time as a member of The Guardians. Category:Fanon Story Characters Category:Character Category:Taoisac